Castle in the sky
by Shuko-Chan
Summary: UPDATED!rated for later chapters. gaz zim and dib were friends until dib betrayed them.REVEIW!3-10-05
1. betrayal

Based on the songs _Appears (aggressive extended ver.)By Ayumi Hamasaki _and_ Castles in the sky By Ian Van Dahl_

_I ran away from the institute where they had kept him. Dib had done so many "experiments" on him. Yeah right. They did one where they tried to make him human and it worked. His face was pale instead of green. His hair looked real instead of the fake Elvis hair he used to have. He didn't use the pack any more; he didn't need it any more. In a way he sorta looked like Nny (JTHM). It scared m how different he looked now than he did before. _

_It was raining that day and his skin still burned on contact with water so I had to wrap him in a plastic tarp. GIR was in his dog suit following us not knowing what was going on to his "master". _

"_Can we bake biscuits now?" GIR said_

"_Not now GIR! I told you a million times!"_

"_ok…sheesh"_

_I thought about our friendship earlier…we were in "Midel Skool" then…_

_Begin flashback.._

"Gaz… I need to tell you something…I'm an -"

" An alien? Yeah I know."

" WHAT? HOW DID YOU-"

"I knew ever since I've known you Zim. You think I'd fall for that skin condition trick?"

He glared at me for a moment and started laughing

" I knew you were smarter than the others Gaz…"

_Ever since then me, him, and Dib were friends, or so I thought. Dib betrayed us when he, one night, took him out of his house and sold him to dad and his scientist friends. I hate him so much for that…_

_Earlier today…_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO HIM! IT WAS MONTHS AGO BUT STILL!" I screamed at him

"I SAVED THE EARTH BY CAPTURING THAT ALIEN! YOU SHOULD THANK ME!" Dib screamed back.

"HE WAS OUR FRIEND! YOU WAITED FOR HIS GUARD TO COME DOWN AND YOU CAPTURED HIM! AAAAGH!" I yelled again.

We sat there for a half an hour thinking. He was our friend and he betrayed him. I despise him for it.

" Dib… get out of my house and don't come back. You betrayed me and a friend and I can not forgive you. Your no longer family to me so leave." I told him. I don't regret it. Dib hid Zim in his lab somewhere and I was going to find him.


	2. back home with waffles

"Meow!" GIR said. He was wearing hiss weird little monkey costume again. Don't know why he was sayin "meow" though. Freaky little robot. We were all in my car. GIR was reading a "Squee!" comic I left in my car. It was really raining now, I fact it was turning to snow. I was trying not to slide off the road from going so fast. I knew they were after us. I hate them. They hurt him and were going to pay when they came for them.

_At Gaz's house…_

"Whew! That was cold, huh GIR?"

"Yeah it was! Can we watch the Scary Monkey Show now?"

"Yeah sure" I said. Zim was still sleeping. He was so quiet, you'd think he had died if you didn't see his chest puffing up and down. I put him in my guest room where it was quiet so he could sleep peacefully. About an hour later, there was a knock at the door. I answered to see an enemy.

"what are you doin' here?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok and-"

"No you weren't you came to see if I had him! Well I don't so leave!"

"We will find him Gaz and when we do you'll be arrested for taking him" Dib's stupid lacky said. He went with whatever my brother said. I hate him too. He came up with some of the ways to torture Zim.

"LEAVE NOW!" I said as I slammed the door in his face.

"Who was that Gaz?" GIR asked

"It was no one GIR, no one.

_Dib's labs…_

"WHAT? HE ESCAPED?"

"We did all we could sir, but we couldn't ca-"

"NO! YOU'RE GOING TO CATCH HIM, AND YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT NOW!" Prof. Membrane Senior said.

" dad, we found out who took him…"

"well who did?"

"Gaz did." the lacky said

" Find her and get her to me. I'll take that alien even if it destroys her…." Me: ooh spookeh…O.o

_Back at Gaz's house…_

Zim had woken up. When he came in the room, it startled me because I forgot he was so much taller now. When he spoke he sounded different. Everything was different about him. I liked the way he was before…

"Hey Zim. Sleep well?" I asked.

" yeah I guess. Too many horrible nightmares but other than that it was ok…" A loud noise came from the kitchen. I forgot that GIR was making something. I just hope he didn't blow the kitchen. I went in the kitchen and GIR jumped on my face and started stretching it.

"GIR! Ge ff m ace! " he jumped on to the floor and told us to sit at the table. I guess he wanted us to eat whatever he made.

" what is it?" I looked down at the mess on a plate.

" it's waffles with bacon and chocolate sauce! Heeheeheee!" I looked down at it again and took a bite. To my surprise, it was very good.

" this is good GIR thanks a lot." I said with a smile, which hardly ever happens. We ate and sat down to watch some TV when there was another knock at the door. I answered it and there he was standing there with a gun in my face.


	3. Dagny

I do not own Invader Zim (Gaz's narration)

"Heh… you think you can kill me? Go ahead do it I dare you." I said. I could see him shaking. He wouldn't do it. He's too much of a wimp. He wouldn't kill his own sister….

"y-you come with me."

"And why should I Dib? Give me a good reason."

"Because if you don't, I kill him." I knew who he was referring to. I quickly slammed the door and locked it. I got Zim and GIR and ran out the back door. I ran and ran until I didn't even know where I was anymore (considering that I live in the city, that's a looooong time of running).

"Think we lost em'?" Zim asked.

"Yeah, for now… come on we have to keep going…" I had remembered something just then; our Dad had put tracking devices in our one of our molars. I had GIR pull it out. It hurt. Bad. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. I squinted and tears came out of my eyes. But I didn't cry. We continued our journey until GIR threw a fit about how tired he was then passed out (you know, the usual). I prepared for this day, so I had a bunch of stuff that could last us a few days. I set up the tent and made a fire. Zim had fallen asleep again. I made myself dinner and went to the tent. You know. If you have never known him before, you'd think he was just a normal, crazy person who doesn't like food. But he's so much more than that. He's of a different world with jerks for leaders. Wait, the earth has George Bush, so that's not much different. The next morning, we set out for the next city.

"Stupid robot, GIR! GET OFF MY HEAD!"

"BUT I DON'T WANNA! OK!" then he jumped off his head. We'd been walking for many days until we came to the next city "Little Tokyo". We'd stop there to stay for awhile. I had a couple friends who lived here so it would easy to stay.

_Later on…_

"Hey Gaz! I've missed you! Where've you been?"

"I missed you too, Dagny. Can I ask you for a HUGE favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I…was…wondering if we could stay with you for awhile…"

"Sure! But you have to help pay rent ok?"

"Ok! Now let's go get something to eat! I'm starving!" we went to a nearby food stand and got some Japanese food (duh were in a Japanese themed city) Dagny and I had Sushi, Zim and GIR had ramen.

"I'm full…: grumble:" Dangy said.

"Us too" I said. As we walked back to her apartment (which was reeeaaally big). I used to live with her awhile back in high school, so some of my stuff was still there. I went to check out my old room. The same way I left it, only dustier. My bass guitar was still there. It was the only thing without a thick layer of dust on it. I tuned it and played an old song Dagny and I wrote. I put it back and checked out everything else. Old pictures of me and my friends, songs we wrote, old souvenirs from other countries we've been to, and so much more. Tears of joy filled my eyes. I was so happy with my friends back then. Then there was a knock at the door. It was Dagny.

"Hey, Whatcha doin'?"

"Just lookin' at some old stuff. Remember this?" I handed her a picture of us at her 16th birthday party. It had me, Dagny, our friend Maiko, (its pronounced my-e-ko) and…Dib…when he was our friend that is. She dated him for awhile(surprising huh?)Until she found out how she betrayed us. She didn't know Zim, but she thought it was cruel to do that, so she dumped him. Then zim came in and told us to get our stuff together because our ride was here. Funny, I didn't that remember we were going anywhere. We packed our thing and went outside to see a huge spaceship was parked outside. Strange how no one noticed. We went inside and took off. Soon, we were in space. This was the best thing to happen to me so far besides having friends like Dagny and Zim. It was one of my dreams to be in space with my friends. Finally I was at the castle in the sky…..


	4. Poem the last chapter

This is the last chapter in the story. Please review!

the parts in japanese are the same thing thats above them

OoOoOoO

So big it was…

**_そう大きいそれは_**

Overwhelming it was…

**_あったそれを圧倒することは_**

The ship we were on,

**_あった船私達はあった、_**

My friends and I…

**_私の友人および__I..._**

It was perfect for days_…_

**_それは何日も完全_**

Until we were found…

**_だった私達が_**

And shot down….

**_見つけられたまでそして撃たれる_**

Nearly there…

**_そして撃たれる_**

Almost to the castle in the sky…

**_ほぼそこにほとんど空の城に_**

In the stars…

**_星..._**

We all died

**_私達は完全に死んだ…_**

Dagny, Zim, and I

**_Dagny __、__Zim __、および_**_**I**_

My brother my father,

**_私の兄弟私の父、_**

My own flesh and blood

**_私の自身の肉および血_**

Killed Dagny, Zim and I…

**_殺された __Dagny __、__Zim __および__I..._**

They wouldn't let me be happy…

**_それらは私が幸せであることを可能にしない…_**

We were on our way

**_私達は私達の方法にあった_**

To the real…

**_実質に_**

Castle in the sky

**_空の城_**

With love in our hearts

_**私達の中心の愛と**_

for each other as friends

**_友人として互いのため_**

with love in our hearts

_私達の中心の愛と_

Him and I

**_彼及び__I_**

For love for each other

**_互いの愛のため_**

For more than a friend

**_友人より多くのため…_**


End file.
